everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
REACTING TO HATE VIDEOS 2/transcript
(Triple H's Time to play the game begins in the background (Hater blocking face) Ya'll think I care? Do I Iook like I give a shit? I am the coolest motherfucker on this planet Do you think some little kids spouting shit online is going to make me quit?! FUCK YOU for even thinking that for a second I'm gonna review your petty little piece of shit videos, and that'll be it!! Please don't be mean ;~; I don't know how long I can keep this faÃ§ade up Let's watch the first video of the first hater Hater: Yea... we're here and we're gonna talk about how Pewdiepie how he sucks ASS-HOLES You can't even suck Ass-holes (FACT) Its a round object It's a round object, look at this *Smooching sound* How will I suck it? And his girlfriend is gay Wha..? How did you know? (Throws Glasses in disbelieve) HOW DID YOU KNOW?! You guys are just faggots. Like I bet Pewdiepie has like this hypnotizing thing And you guys all got hypnotized and now you're all faggots in the gay army.....yea, Pew- *video cuts* (Pewds laughs) Oh he cut off *more laughing* that's brilliant (kid comes back but now he's too close oh my god) And you guys all got hypnotized It's not true goddammit I am not hypnotizing you I am not hypnotizing anyone And especially not Marzia believe PewDiePie I must conserve my energy, this hater is not worth it (Epic dewds jump in) Pewdiepie sucks! Hater 1: He's a complete joke! His back-up bud: We hate Pewdiepie! We are better gamers than him! (Pewds slightly triggered) Dillion the hacker says I'm gonna hack you to the end PewDiePie That was a scam! We are for reals! WE'RE THE REAL DEAL!!!!!!! Pewdiepie-- The cringe, make me want to kill myself do it Why do you have so many subscribers Pewdiepie? Can you give me some subscribers? Pewdiepie: No heartless billionaire >:( (Realization) (Confused) wha the f-- The fuck? that was it?! (Removes Glasses in shock) (Heavy breathing) Pussy Destroyer: What's going on bros Is this guy for re- what the f-? My name am PEEEEWWDIEPIE (Speaking different language?) Is this becoming a meme now? To act like a fucking retard? And hating on Pewdiepie? much Because if that's the case, You win. BlockyKid917: Hey guys blockykid he- Blockykid... Pewds: blockykid917 Ni- nine one seven here You don't even know your own name! DUUUUDE What the fuck! (Video playing in background) Maybe next time! Wel- lets listen to what he says and Today we will be talking about why I hate pewdiepie Pewdiepie... He's just............... a- a turd!!! roasted! I'm just a turd.... (repeats) I am just a turd! (Triple H's time to play the game begins in background+Trigger mode engaged) I'M JUST A TURD? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU CALL A FUCKING TURD?!?! I'LL COME HERE AND TURD ON YOUR FACE! banana ;~; I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ILLEGAL DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?!?! Yus HOW FUCKING DARE *BASS* YOU CALL A TURD MY MOM CALLED ME A TURD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A TURD!!!! YOU'RE A TURD YOU CURLY FACED SON OF A BITCH I WILL STAB YOU (Snaps out of drama mode...) Sorry 'bout that.. Motherfucking Malcolm: Pewdiepie haters are- Oh my god it's Malcolm One of my biggest general enemies Malcolm has returned Malcolm has had a long time to figure out a response How can I prepare For this about of fuckin' For this absolute fucking inferno That he's about to blaze upon me JackSepticEye, QUICK! Malcolm, please spare me "Haters are sucks dick" "Why Pewdiepie haters are so mean" I don't know thats why I agree, pewdiepie haters are mean Malcolm You make a great point Thank you finally for trusting me I really appreciate you finally building a little bit of trust (buzzer noise) Squeaker Jr.: Pewdie, Gaaaaay- Oh that's real creative oh that's ya ho (breaths in) okay Pewdie? ah My number one insecurity About being gay How did you know about it? "Pewdiepie is gay" "He should have never existed" (sad piano music begins playing) "Pewdiepie should kill himself" "Or quit youtube" "Screw the bro army" 'The bros are fat and should also kill themselves" "Brofist, more like gayfist" fucking dare you? :O "Brofist, more like gayfist" THE ROASTS I CAN'T HANDLE THEM Some random kid: A thousand dollars off of each one (Sad Pewdiepie) Now tell me that is fair Yeah, it isn't S-stop I gotta say, pewdiepie can be funny a second.. Wha- Wha- the fu- MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAMN MIND DUDE! (Oh god not again) THE FUCK YOU PLAYING ME S-SOM-SOME KIND OF GAME?!?! Pewdiepie hater #9,552: I fricken don't want to see poodiepie on my front page at my youtube thing Every fuckin' day I'm sick and tired of it Motherfucke- (Hits camera with keyboard) (Laughter while dude has a passive rage) (breaths in) Ah dude Professional Roaster: Pewdiepie are you fucking kidding me?! "I can't fuckin stand you, you sonava (Son of a) bitch" I think this guy's actually legit "You're fucking useless youtuber you little cunt" Woa- Woa- Heyyy Heyyy "You make fuckin' shitty content you faggot" Jesus christ this guys is fucking blazing me "You delete your youtube channel you faggot" Pewds: No! Roastignkid1907: You make thousand of dollars Maybe million of doll- Thousands of dollars... That's cute *laughs* (Music begins in background) (Ear Rape coming up, you've been warned) Are you Fuckin' kidding me and they're not even good YOU FUCKING FAGGAAAAAAT Jesus.. *Not done yet o.o* KILL YOURSEEEEE (gasping) aah... Destroyed (Face of a defeated man :(* I have been destroyed Everything I worked so hard to create (Low pitched screeching) My Youtube channel It's over at what you have done ;___; I give up Roasting kid (Continued low pitch screeching) 1907 (Panda sex) Has won The war :( Malcolm: PewDiePie hates you! Robot: PewDiePie should kill himself (Sad PewdiePie is sad) PewDiePie, he's just... a- a turd! (The words "a turd" echoing in the background) (Screeching slowly becoming more and more muffled) (Triple H's time to play the game begins in the background) Alright, listen up you fucking haters! shit! I don't care who you are I don't care what your name is I don't care what your age is If you're a PewDiePie hater... I will come to your house And I will smash, your mum's ass- Sorry, I will smash your Door in, and I will Eat up your pet! And I will Pee on your... I will fart on your... there Pewds God da.. I will fart on your pillow you go :) Fuck you! To all the haters You can go, and unsubscribe to yourself OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Laughs) Oh, that's so bad Ah I love it <3 Category:Transcript Category:PewDiePie